Best Friend or Girl Friend
by RyansGrl
Summary: John and Kylie are Best friends But for how long!
1. The fight

Best Friend or Girl Friend

"Hey John," said Kylie

John ignored the skinny, young, grey eyed, brunette as he walked past.

" John, what's wrong man? "

" You should know, I can't believe you got me in a match versus JBL , you knew I was gonna ask her tonight! "

" What are you talking about? "

" Yo, don't talk to me, I thought you were my friend , guess not ''

" You know what you need to check yourself, I don't have to take this shit and I'm not gonna! "

" Fine "

" Fine "

John amd Kylie walked angrily away in different directions.

Thoughts

What the hell is he talking about I didn't even talk to Teddy. You know what, I'm going to figure this out befor I kick someones ass!

Theodore Long's office

" Teddy can I talk to you ? "

" What's on your mind playa ? "

Unluckily for Kylie she unknowingly was in the middle of a promo were she was rudely interrupted by JBL.

" Teddy, what do you mean I'm fighting Cena tonight? "

" Excuse me, I was talking to him ! "

" Well, Well, Well, if it isn't the thugs little gang buddy "

" Back off old man''

" Who, do you think you're talking to, JBL is a wrestling god! " said Amy Webber.

" Only in his dreams, and who the hell do YOU think you're talking to ? "

kylie said taking a step towards Amy with an angry look on her face.Waiting for her usual protection Orlando Jordan, Amy looked at him starring a hole right through Kylie. Outragged she slapped him back to his senses and left Long's office.

" You have not heard the last of it Long, I'm the WWE champion! "

" Holla, holla, holla "

JBL and his cabinet left behind amy to catch up with her.

" It was Amy "

" Thanks I owe you one "

She shook hands with the GM and set out to find John. After asking person after person she finally found John in catering.

" I know you are pissed, but before you say anything..."

" Hold up I was out of line..."

" Amy set up the match "

" Hold on, I try to apologize for being stupid and yourgoing to blame this on Any ! You know how I feel about her, thats jacked "

" I'm not lying "

" What ever "

John left the table were he was sitting and walked to his locker room when he passed Amy. While walking past he gave Amy a kiss and Kylie saw this as her chance to confront Amy.

" Why did you up this match for John and JBL ? "

" Huh, like I'd tell you so you can go run back and tell him everything, please ''

" How can you be so cold to set him up like that? "

" Easy, besides you were a big help "

" You heartless B " said kylie trying not to flipon Amy.

The within a moments notice Amy slapped her across the face. Full of joy and anger Kylie jumoede on Amy andstarted to kick the shit out of her. Without noticing a group of people pulled Kylie off as John pulled away Amy. Still fighting to get loose which she eventually did Kylie went after Amy again. Finally they suceededin pulling them apart, but this time Kylie felt someone stronger. When she turned around she saw Rey Rey, Eddie, Charlie Haas, and Big show.

" What the fuck is your problem" said John.

" So thats how it's going to be ? " said Kylie leaving.

After that scene which had been fully taped Kylie went back to her dressing room. There was a knock on the door.

" Go the hell away "

" It's Charlie "

" Soo ''

" Fine i'll go "

" Damn you get in here! "

Charlie walked in smiling,.

" Hey ''

" I hate you "

'' whats up ''

'' That is what I wanna know. I have never seen you that pissed, it was scary "

" I'd rather not get into it ''

" Well you have to do something, you can not let her win "

" I thought I did "

" You know what I mean, and for the record you kicked her ass "

" What should I do ? "

" Hit her where it hurts "

" Thanks Charlie "

Kylie gave Charlie a kiss on the cheek and hugged him happily. Kylie to happy to notice didn't realize Charlie blushing.


	2. Pay back is a Bitch

Best friend or Girl friend

Disclamer: Same old same old I own John in my dreams, I don't own the WWE and have nothing to do with Donald Trump.

HBKrazy : I appreciate your reviews for all my stories Thanks

Chain Gang Warrior : Thank you for your review , and any story were a guy has to choose between his best friend and girl friend has to be good in some way.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

JBL's Locker room

Knock, Knock

" Hello " said the Bashams.

" Is JBL here ? " said Kylie.

" Yes "

" I'd like to speak with him "

" JBL there is someone who wants to speak with you ! "

" Come In "

" Not You " said JBL.

" JBL I would like to re-introduce myself, Ms. Kylie Trump "

" Trump as in Donald Trump ? " said Doug .

" No Micheal Trump " said Kylie sarcastically.

" That explains alot " said Danny .

" What can I do for you Ms.Trump "

" Kylie please, i heard you are looking to get rid of Amy Webber "

" Yes "

" Well I would be willing to get rid of her for you "

" And "

" You don't bother John after the match tonight "

" That's nuts , why would I do that "

" Because he has what he deserves coming to him and you need to get rid of Amy ! "

" Well I guess , if you put it that way, why is this so important to you ? "

" As a bussiness man you should understand the importance of proving you right "

" You know Kylie this may be the beging of a very good partnership"

" Don't flatter yourself and if you expect any future negotiations I suggest you teach you Chief of Staff proper etiquette. Staring is rude! "

With that Kylie left the locker room.

Later That night

The fight between John and JBL that night was long and brutal like expected. To make sure there were no interferences by Amy Kylie acted as a special guest commentator. John finally realised that Kylie was right when Amy came out with JBL. The first time she interfered Kylie left the announce table and slammed Amy into the ring post injuring her shoulder. When the match was over Kylie watched as JBl beat down the man who was supposedly her friend. After she could no longer watch him suffer Kylie jumped in the ring were JBL immediately stopped his attack and left the ring. Kylie helped John to his feet as he struggled to get up. when finally at a vertical position John put out his hand were he waited to for Kylie to shake it. Pissed that he could pretend like nothing happened Kylie mouthed the words Fuck you to him and left him hanging in the middle of the ring alone.

" What the hell was that " asked Cole ?

" I have no idea " said Tazz as they went off air.

That wasn't the last Kylie saw of John that night...

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sorry , it's so short and if you tougth i was gonna tell you what happened next in this chapter your nuts, I have to keep you interested some how!

one last thing

A Draft

or

B Accident

decide wisely cause you are about to choose if they make up or not!


	3. Accidents and Confessions

Disclaner- I own John dreaming

Chain Gang Warrior- Thanks for your input it is really helping, I hope you keep reading.

Shiyu-Inuyasha- thank you for reading.

CeNa.MaMi.AKA.HBKrazy- Thanks for reading and the suggestion I am gonna use it, just hope that it doesn't take forever for them to make up :) hahah

* * *

After taking a shower to cool off, Kylie left the arena and walked to her 2005 midnight blue mustang convertible. Just as she was about to unlock her car doors she saw John.

" Hey " said John.

" Hey " she answered in a touchy tone.

" You were right, I shoulda listened to you. Part of me said to listen to you, the other part said trust Amy, and I wasn't sure what to do and when I tryed to figure it out you were so pissed...I wasn't sure. Your killing me damnit, say something " he finished running out of breath.

" _You_ picked _your_ girlfriend over _me_ it was _your_ decision. _You_ made it now live with it. By the way you sound really dumb begging for forgiveness. _You_ choose her, _you_ got her, now leave _me_ alone! " Kylie answered in a dull lifeless tone.

Kylie pushed John out of the way and started to her car leaving him alone in the parking lot.

" Kylie, " he yelled after her.

Kylie knew what she said was harsh, but it was true, and if John Cena was gonna choose Amy over her he got what he desrved. It wasn't until her phone rang and she saw the picture of her and John she realized she had just lost her best friend. After setting own her phone the light turned green and Kylie went , but was unexpectedly side swiped by another car. Luckily for Kylie she over heard the paramedic say she sustained minor injuries before she blacked out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kylie woke up that night in a hospital room at St. George's community hospital. When she finally realized where she was was she tryed to sit up she soon learned she hurt both her wrist and ribs. After sitting there for a minute Kylie got up and stumbled her way to the bathroom. When she looked in the mirror , her face was scratched and there were stitches boardering her hair line. When she finally got control over her balance Kylie went back into the hospital room. To her suprise sitting in the chair next to her bed was John.

Kylie's P.O.V

How long has he been here? He wasn't there before, was he ? Wait...why do I care, I'm not talking to him. Okay I lied maybe I do care, Damn you John Cena. I gotta get outta here.

End P.O.V

While walking out of the room Kylie ran into Charlie.

" Hey " she said.

" Hi"

" Charlie, can we talk ? "

" Of course , " he answered.

" I was going down stairs to get something to eat, wanna come ? "

" sure " he answered.

Kylie and Charlie waited for the elevator to the caffeteria. Upon arriving Kylie decided she wasn't that hungry and got an Iced Tea while Charlie got fries.

" Me and John are fighting, but after what happened with Amy, I don't know ifIshould put aside my feelings and be there for him or if I should let him suffer the consequences! " she finished running out of breath.

" I can't really help you on that one " he answered.

" Charlie , " she said naggingly " I don't know what to do, what would you do ? "

" Kylie, you and John have been friends for like ever, I don't think it's a good idea just to hate him because of Amy. "

" But he trusted her over me! "

" He's a guy, she had him rapped around her arrogant finger ''

" I guess your right, Thanks Charlie "she said.

After finishing her Iced Tea she gave Charlie a hug and went up to her room. After she got of the elevator she saw...

* * *

R&R who do you think it is ?Thanks for reading : ) 


	4. Behind the closed doors

Disclamer- You know the deal

CS- Okay I added a few new " Triangles ", and my AJ-JH-BM ( you'll get it later )connection is from another story you have to read it . This one is kinda short but I wasn'tsure what to write.

Merry Christmas

Thanks for the reviews and I think I might use more of your ideas you guys are really helpful.

ChainGang 4 life

* * *

The elevator stopped and the doors opened revealing AJ Styles and Jeff Hardy laughing.

" Is something funny, " Kylie asked.

AJ and Jeff straightened up when they saw Kylie.

" Hey guys," Kylie said about to hug Jeff " Oh Shit. "

" What," asked Jeff " Not special anymore ? "

Kylie Jetted to the receptionists desk and grabbed a bunch of tissues and placed them on her hand to soak up the blood.

" Oh, " said Jeff.

After seeing a doctor who bandaged her hand she finally hugged Jeff.

" Next time pull the IV out don't yank it ! "

" Thanks Ben " said Kylie.

" So what's up with you guys ? " Kylie asked

" Well we heard you got into an accident... " said Jeff

" And we weren't sure if that meant you were still going to Bam's Party "

" No one is going to get me to miss Bam's party "

" Is that a yes " said Jeff.

" That is a hell yes " said Kylie.

" Hey did you figure out who was in the other car ? " AJ asked.

" No " Kylie answered.

" I wonder who it was ? " said Jeff.

" Let's find out " said Kylie.

Kylie, AJ and Jeff walked up to the receptionists desk were they asked for the room number of the drivers in the accident.

" 310 and 309 " said the receptionist.

" Thank You " said AJ.

Kylie and the guys went to the rooms were they soon found out that the other driver was Amy Weber. The guys could tell Kylie was mad so AJ decided to pipe up.

" There is a show tomorrow we have to go " said AJ.

" No problem, I didn't expect you to stay forever " said Kylie hugging Jeff then AJ . Just as Kylie hugged AJ . Charlie walked out of the elevator and saw AJ and Kylie slowly pull apart. Not sure what to think Charlie left the hospital.

* * *

Sorry it's so Short I wasn't sure what to write

R&R please


	5. Breaking it down

Disclamer- I don't own anything but Kylie

CS- Thanks for reading

Song: Listen to your heart ( It just gets the mood )

* * *

After everyone left, Kylie went back to her room to find John awake.

" Hey, " she said.

" Hey " said John.

" I'm sorry……, "

John cut her off " Don't be."

" Look John, I can't just forgive what you did. You never even gave me a chance, "

" I know, and I'm sorry, On the way to the hospital I realized I screwed up. I realized that I can't loose you as a friend, you've been there for me through it all. I just want you to know that will always be there for you when ever you need me, I can be there when ever. " said John.

Kylie was about to cry but decided not to.

" I understand ,but I don't know how feel right know so maybe it's best if we just take a break form each other for now. "

John gave Kylie a grin which she could tell was unhappy. She flashed a slight one beck before he left the room for the night.

* * *

Sorry this one is short too, but It deserves it's own chapter, It's really important! 


	6. Recovery

MissPhilippinesSuperStar: Thank you for reviewing , I appreciate it.

Chain Gang Warrior: I shouldn't have to say it because by now you should know, thanks again. Oh and for the record you are one of the reasons I update so frequently.

You Both are awesome. Thanks to all the reviewers!

* * *

1 week later

" Okay Ms. Reynolds, you are free to go home when ever you wish " said The Doctor.

Kylie quickly got up and grabbed her things " Thank you Doctor " . She slowly slipped on her leather jacket, her ribs still hurt a little. After getting everything Kylie called her friend Lexa to give her a ride home from the hospital. When Lexa arrived Kylie got into her High school friend's candy red Dodge Neon.

" Thanks for coming to get me Lex, " said Kylie.

" No prob, " said Lexa.

" Hey, I have to go back to work tonight wanna come with, I mean I owe you after watching my house for a week! '' Said Kylie.

" I dunno don't you think you should stay home tonight? I mean you just got outta the hospital ! "

Kylie gave her friend a " what the hell are you on " kinda look.

" Okay, maybe not. Fine, I'll go with you ! " Said Lexa.

" Yay! " Kylie cheered.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

That Night

When Kylie arrived that night she was bombarded with wrestlers asking if she was okay. After she finally pulled away from a crying Joy who kept going on and on about how she thought that Kylie could never wrestle again, She quickly and slyly dashed into her dressing room. Upon arriving Kylie made sure Lexa was comfortable before she would try to sneak to catering to get something for them to eat.

" Oh My God , K this is so totally awesome. I mean I know you had a dressing room but I never expected anything like this. "

" Thanks, I have to talk to some people so a make yourself comfortable and I'll be back in like 15 minutes with something for us to eat." Kylie then noticed Lexa looking at her new wardrobe. " Oh, and feel free to try those clothes on just be careful, I still have to wear those! ".

Kylie looked up and down the hall way before sneeking off to the GM's office. When she got there she talked to Teddy.

" Hey Mr. Long," said Kylie.

"Holla at me playa"

" Do I have a match tonight ? "

" No, But if your lookin' for action then go talk to Charmell. She's fighting tonight."

Kylie quickly left the GM's office and went to find Charmell. When she arrived at Booker T's door she silently waited for some one to answer her knock.The door opened and Charmell walked out.

" Hey Char,"

" What's up girl, how you doin' ? "

" Fine, Teddy told me that your fighting tonight ,"

" Yeah? " said Charmell skeptically.

" Well they got that new girl Jillian and I need some action , So if you need me I got your back,"

"I don't need your help butSounds good, see you out there then, "

Charmell walked in one direction while Kylie walked in the other to catering. When she got there she decided to relax and get herself something to drink before returning to her locker room. Kylie walked over to a table and poured herself some water. When she turned around she ran into a large figure and spilled the water all down the front of her WHITEshirt.

* * *

CS- OkayI skipped ahead like 6 months but i had to so don't flame me! But more importantly who do you think Kylie ran into? Who should she run into? 


	7. Beat Downs and New Friends

Chain Gang Warrior- I really appreciate your reviews you have been really helpful!

Disclamer- you should know by now I own Cena in my dreams !

* * *

Shocked Kylie looked up to see Randy Orton smiling. Kylie wasn't exactly sure what to do until she noticed Randy looking down her shirt so she pipped up.

" It's rude to look down people's shirts! " said Kylie.

Randy looked up still smiling," Oh right, I'm Randy ," he said holding out his hand.

" I know who you are, " said Kylie walking away from him trying to dry her now see through shirt. Randy followed her and grabbed her arm to stop her from walking away. Kylie quickly out of Randy's grasp.

" So your seriously gonna walk throught this arena with a wet t-shirt on, " said Randy.

" Unless you can make a shirt magically appear , yes! " said Kylie.

" I can, watch, " he said jokingly. Randy quickly pulled of his wine red dress shirt and handed it to Kylie. Kylie laughed and took Randy's shirt.

" Now it's pay back time," Kylie said. She walked to another table and filled the cup with water again.

" Don't even think about it ! " said Randy.

Kylie spilled the water down he front of Randy's wife beater which now showed his extremely gorgeous body. Randy was shocked and Kylie smiled. " Gotta go ," she said walking away. After Kylie got something for Lexa to Snack on she went back to her dressing room. When she got there Lexa was watching tv. Kylie handed Lexa the chips and went to go change. When she came out of the bathroom she was wearing a sleeveless black Linkin Park t-shirt wich she could tell some one cut so it would rise above her naval.

" Lex, I told you NOT to mess with my clothes! "

" I had to K, they realy needed it, soory ! "

Kylie rolled her eyes and looked in the mirror. The cut of shirt did go better with her flooded black capris. When she finished tying her Vans Kylie's phone rang.

( italics is caller )

" Hello, "

_" Hey Kylie, I was gonna be in town and I was wonderin' if we could meet up. I gotta tell you something important? "_

" Yeah, sure what ever. Where do yo wanna meet ? "

_" Can I pick you up at the hotel ? "_

" Sure, room 257, "

_" Talk to you later, "_

" Bye, "

Kylie hung up the phone.

" Who was that ? " asked Lexi.

'' Just a friend, " said Kylie.

Charmell's match came on and Kylie left. Hse walked to the ramp and watched for Jillian's interference. When it came Kylie waited. when the match ended and MNM was on there way up the ramp , Kylie walked out the curtain and speared melina's ass to the ground face first. When she got up she started to kick the shit out of Jillian until the ref's pulled them apart. Kylie left with a smile. Later when Kylie was back stage she ran into Randy again.

" I guess that means you learned your lesson, " said Randy looking at Kylie's black shirt.

" I guess you did too, you didn't sneak up this time, " said Kylie.

They both smiled and were soon joined by Randy's dad.

" Hey son, " said Bob.

" Hey, oh yeah dad this is ..."

" Kylie," she finished Randy's sentence.

" Kylie this is my father Cowboy Bob Orton, " said Randy.

" It is a pleasure to meet you, " said Kylie, " Well I gotta go. "

" Hey could we go out later , " asked Randy ?

" Well I have plans tonight , maybe some other time ? " said Kylie.

Kylie walked away and randy thought to him self .

Randy's P.O.V

Why does she aways do that ?

Women, can't live with them. Can't live without them!

End P.O.V

* * *

CM-Who could this mystery caller be ? I wonder ! R&R please 


	8. Friends Again

Chain Gang Warrior: You really starting to freak me out you always know what's next it's wierd. Thanks for reviewing though!

MissPhilipinesSuperStar: Thank you for reviewing!

CM- I owe you two big time thanks so much!

* * *

Kylie was back at the hotel waiting for her friend and there he was on time as usual.

" Hey John, " said Kylie hugging him.

" Hey," he said.

" So what's the big news? " asked Kylie " Your not pregnant are you ? " asked Kylie joking.

John laughed, " No, we're making a new video. "

" That's great, " said Kylie, " what song ? "

" Right Now," he answered.

" So what did you need to know ? " asked Kylie.

" Well, I have known you for practically ever and we have some old footage so i was wonderin' if you'd be in my video ? " asked John.

" Are you serious John, " asked Kylie.

" Yeah, " said John.

" Ofcourse," said Kylie.

John and Kylie hugged again , " I've missed you," said Kylie.

" So where we going, " asked John.

" I dunno, " said Kylie.

" So when do you start shooting," asked Kylie.

" Next week," said John.

Kylie took John's hand, " Well then we better get shopping! "

Kylie and John left into the city. They decided to go to Grenage village so they could hang out like usual. While out Kylie bought a whole bunch of crazy clothes and dressed up crazily. After about a half hour John and Kylie ate dinner. Instead of taking the car Kylie decided walk back to the hotel so John walked with her.

---Back at the Hotel---

John went back to his hotel after dropping Kylie off at hers. At the time she wasn't tired so she went to go play video games in the arcade. Kylie was playing slam dunk showdown when someone walked up behind her.

" If you would showed up two seconds ago I woulda missed that shot, " Kylie said turning around.

When completely turned around she saw it was Randy. Randy just looked at her trying not to laugh.

" Are you just gonna stand there, cause if you are , I'll get back to my game! " said Kylie.

" No you won't you just ran out of time, " Randy said.

" Thanks, " said Kylie said making her way to the fozball table.

" It's alot easier playing with two people, " said Randy.

Kylie rolled her eyes and grabbed her cell phone, " Hey Charlie, fozball, downstairs, in 2 minutes, "

" Who's coming? " asked Randy.

" Charlie and Jackie, " said Kylie.

Randy started to leave when Kylie grabbed his arm, " Where you going , Your playing too! " Kylie said.

Randy smiled once again joined . Soon enough Chalie and Jackie were downstairs and the four of them were playing fozball. In the end Randy and Kylie won. After that they played three others teams who came to watch and they beat them all. It was about 2:30 when Kylie finally got to sleep.

* * *

CM-Thats my new chapter R&R 


	9. Competition

Disclamer- I own only Kylie

smv- Thanks

JohnCenaLuver- Thanks for the suggestions

SPOilEd LiL DiVA xOxO- Thanks for reviewing

Chain Gang Warrior- I can never stop thanking you

Note: For all you long time readers, I know how it's gonna end!

* * *

Suprisingly Kylie woke up at 8:30 and didn't seem tired at all. She got up and changed into her gray old navy track pants and a black tank top. Then went down to the gym where she found Charlie and The Big Show.

" Hey guys, " said Kylie.

" Sleep well, " asked Big Show.

" Like a winner, " said Kylie joking.

Charlie gave her a " Don't mess with me " kinda look.

" I love you Charlie, " said Kylie.

" Back off he's taken, Hey baby, " said Jackie walking into the gym.

Kylie smiled, " I came to exercise, so talk to you later, " said Kylie.

" Bye K, " said the Big Show.

Kylie walked over to a treadmill where she started jogging.

Mean while Randy walked into the gym.

" Hey Charlie, Show, " he said.

" Hey Randy, " said Jackie.

" So I heard you and Kylie beat those two last night, " said Big Show.

" What ever if it wasn't for Kylie you wouldn't have one, " said Charlie.

" Wait a minute , wait a minute, " kylie said wiping her face " He's not John but he deserves some credit! "

" What's that supposed to mean," Randy asked.

" Kylie and John are undefeated, never been beat, excapt by each other, " said Jackie.

Kylie walked away smiling and went to go sit on a mat to do sit-ups. Randy walked over and sat down next to her. Kylie looked at him curiously.

" Afraid of a little challenge, " said Randy.

Kylie smiled, " first to 150."

" Your on, " Randy said.

Kylie beat Randy to 150 but Randy did 75 push-ups faster. Finally they decided to end it in a race.

" Why so mad, " asked Kylie.

" I'm not mad, " said Randy.

" You should be, " said Kylie.

" Why's that, " said Randy.

" Mad guys are hot, besides you got all the rest, " said Kylie.

" Explain, " said Randy.

" Your every girl's dream. Tall, dark , handsome, you have a sexy body and gorgeous smile. I'm turned on thinking about it, " said Kylie.

Randy stopped dead in his tracks.

" I win, " said Kylie walking away.

* * *

CM- Hope you like R&R 


	10. Bam

CM- Sorry i took so long, School and all, you know? Thanks so much for all my reviews it it weren't for you i wouldn't write!

JohnCenaluver- thanks for reviewing! and I know you are so right

101mizzpoet101- thanks for reviewing I realy apreciate it!

MissPhilippinesSuperStar- thanks as usual you are my inspiration, you rock!

SPOilEd LiL DiVA xOxO- thanx for coming back

Chain Gang Warrior - Hope you didn't think I forgot about you, you are my home girl. You make this worth the time. Oh and don't worry about John I got it covered. relax you could probably know what's coming soon enough anyways.

* * *

**Bam's Party**

Kylie hopped off the plane and walked to the baggage pick up where she grabbed her stuff. As she turned around and bumped into a rather talll guy.

" Sorry," she answered.

" Since when are you sorry? " he asked.

Kylie looked up to see Bam.

" Hey," she said.

" Where are your blades? " he said.

" What, " she said looking confused.

" Your blades, " he said.

Kylie leaned over and pulled a skateboard off of the converyor belt.

" Bart Simpson,"

" Got a problem with that," she said toughly.

" No," he said.

After Kylie collected all her stuff she got into Bam's hummer and was off to his house.

" When you get there hide, Ape has been waiting all day, " said Bam.

" Okay," said Kylie confused.

They laughed a little and finally got there.

" Wow," said Kylie.

" Like your house isn't like that," said Bam.

" Haha, I share my house with 6 other people, " said Kylie.

" Okay, " he said not believing her.

When they got in the house Ape was extatic to see her, so happy she almost crushed Kylie. The day went as usual and Kylie tortured Vito as usual. Kylie was having a great day until Bam grabbed her around the waist and threw him and her into the pool. After that all hell broke lose and the entire Cky crew was in the pool. Then the doorbell rang and a soak and wet Bam and Kylie Answered the door to...


	11. Setting up and the Birdman

Cena4eva- thanks to every one for reviewing you all rock. Don't worry hime Girl you'll get it back soon.

Disclamer: you know, if not see chappy 1

* * *

Kylie stands behind Bam when he opens the door revealing Jeff and Aj. 

" this must be a great party," said Aj.

Kylie rolled her eyes as Jeff laughed at them. Kylie decided to go upstairs and change since she was soaking wet. She slipped on an Element t-shirt with denim blue jeans and slipped on her black and white DC sneakers then went back down stairs. As She went down the stairs she jumped five stairs from the bottom and did a heal grab.

" Nice,"

Kylie looked up to see Bam's friend Tony Hawk.

" Sweet," said Kylie going to see the birdman.

When Kylie was in range of Tony they preformed their super secret handshake. Kylie smiled she loved hanging with Bam and Tony.

" yeah," said Tony.

" All dry," said Kylie laughing.

Bam laughed, " well since where making yet another skate park, I figured we'd open fast Eddie's treetop casino again."

" Yeah, and..." Kylie asked.

" Well, your gonna wrestle! " said Bam.

" Says who? " Kylie asked.

" Me," said Deaco dressed as Vince Mcmahon.

Kylie laughed, " And just who am I fighting? "

" Us," said Jeff and Aj.

Kylie laughed even harder, " No way and hell am I fighting those two by myself!"

" Your not," Rabb said.

" Really, who's my partner? " Kylie asked.

" Me, " said Dunn who was dressed as the Hurricane.

Kylie spit out the water she just drank.

" Yeah, this is all fun and games , but there is work to be done! " said Glomb.

By 12:30 that night They had re-setup Fast Eddies and almost finished building the skate park again. Finally at 2:30 they finished and every one was of to sleep.

**The next morning**

It was about 6 when Kylie woke up that morning and suprisingly soon joined by Bam.

" When did you discover morning ," asked Bam.

" About the same time I stopped hanging out with you," said Kylie.

" What ever," said Bam.

Kylie grabbed Bam's board.

" Where do you think your going? " Bam asked.

" Boarding, " Kylie smiled and hit the ramps.


	12. Party then Clean up

Cena4eva- Sorry it's been so long. You must hate me (tear) I know i am horrible. But ere is the update anyway!

Chain Gang Warrior- I'm baaaack! and so is John yay!

MissPhilipinesSuperStar & OTHlvr -thanks 4 reviewing

JohnCenalvr- not off topic, these things are important! Element, DC, Vans, Converse, etnies, Audio,I am mostly into the shoes but most definatelyHawk

* * *

Kylie walked out the door skateboard in hand and went to the half pipe. She jumped up on the ledge and set up the board. She flew down the ramp and then up again, gaining more air every time. She began with a tail grab then an inverted 440.

" Not bad," Bam said.

" Are you ready for the next trick?" Kylie asked.

" Let's see it," Bam said.

Kylie gained speed preparing for the perfect chance. The time had came she was in the air and 360 ,360 ,360, she did it.

" Who the hell taught you to do a 900 ? " Bam said amazed.

" Did you honestly believe that like almost every other pathetic girl I just thought Tony Hawk was hot ? " she wondered.

Bam avoided the question then began his own run mixing it up with 360's, 180's, ollies, and a few inverted tail grabs.

" Okay so your good," Bam said.

Kylie rolled her eyes and slid the board to Bam. Kylie sat at the end of the ramp when she looked down at the tattoo on her stomach. She smiled she remembered getting it, John was their he wanted to see if she would cry.

Bam jumped on to the deck then sat down next to her, " What's going on ?"

" I'm supposed to go back to West Newburry tomorrow," she said.

" That's bad how," Bam asked.

" Bam, I haven't been near that city let alone house since the day I left," she said.

" You have to go back sometime," He said.

" I don't think I can," she said.

" Don't worry you can," Bam said wrapping his arm around her.

" I hope so," she said leaning her head on his shoulder.

" Thanks Bam," she said hugging him.

" We should go back inside, unless you want everyone to see you in that," Bam said pointing to her WWE diva pajamas.

She laughed, " your right about that."

The Party

It was 8:30 and the Party was about to begin. Kylie walked down the stairs with her signat

" uh-oh," said Dunn," She's back, it's the return of princess trouble!"

" She's missing one thing though," said Rabb.

" Yeah, what's that," she asked.

Rabb threw a army green hat at her that said trouble on it. She laughed as she put it on backwards.

" Let's Party," said Kylie.

The night was long and exciting, there where constant skate-off's with Kylie usually coming out victorious. Not to mention the wrestling match which Kylie and Dunn surprisingly won after Dunn scared Aj away and Jeff received a vicious hurricanranna. But that was the least off KylieÕs problems, it was 4 am and she had a flight to New York for Raw. Kylie said her good byes and Bam as usual started more trouble which she proudly avoided by turning it on Rake.

8am New York

Kylie got off the plane where she saw Lita waiting for her.

" How was the party," she asked.

" Let's just say my old buddy Molson Canadian and planes don't go together that well," said Kylie.

" That definitely sounds like fun," Lita said, " so where are we going?"

" Let's see either home or Starbucks," Kylie said.

" I'll take you home first," said Lita.

When Lita and Kylie got home to their mansion in the Bronx, Kylie laughed to see the other nine cars in the driveway.

" What are the chances everyone would be home today," Kylie asked herself.

She walked into the house and downstairs to her room.

She walked in and threw her stuff on the floor and flopped down on her bed when her room was suddenly full of her roommates. Kylie looked around, Lita, Trish, Ashley, Stacy, Christy, Randy, Shelton Benjamin, Charlie Haas, and Jackie.

" Since when do you live here ?" Kylie asked Randy.

" Since Torrie moved out," he said.

" That's right," she said.

" So why are you all here," she wondered.

" Didn't you hear," Trish asked.

" Hear what?" asked Kylie.

" John has to fight Randy at Summerslam," said Stacy.

" and..." Kylie said.

Randy left the room followed by a few others.

" Li can let you in on the rest," said Jackie leaving the room followed by everyone else but Lita.

" What's going on Li," asked Kylie.

" When they fight at Summerslam they are fighting for you," said Lita.

" so,"

" I don't think you understand, If Randy wins this match John can never talk to you again. John cau

Kylie took a deep breathe and left her room. she walked upstairs to Randy's room. She waited a few seconds then knocked on his door.

" Come in," Randy said.

She sat down his bed and crossed her legs," I was wondering if you would go out with me tonight?"

" Sure,' Randy answered.

" Great, 10:00 fine ?" she wondered.

" Fine," he said.

She left the room and headed back down to her room and picked up her cellphone.

" Hello,"

" John? "

" Hey Ky,"

" We need to talk and we need to talk soon!"

" I guess you heard about what happened with Orton."

" Yeah, can you meet me at pv, 10:30?"

" Sure,"

" Thanks, gotta go," she said.

" Bye," said John.

She hung up the phone with an accomplished look on her face.

" What did you just do," asked Charlie.

" I Made a date with my demons," she answered.

* * *

C4E- Cliff hanger (does evil laugh) exxxcellent! lol Hope ya liked the new chappy! 


	13. Enemies and Goodbyes

Disclamer- I don't own John Cena or the WWE or anything related. Just kylie!

Chain Gang Warrior- what's up buddy? keep your head on it's all good. Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

That Night

Kylie was walking around backstage when she ran into Melina.

" I bet you feel special huh, now that you have two guys fighting over you. I guess that makes you the next best thing, since I'm not available," she said laughing.

" Not tonight," Kylie said.

" Why, afraid they'll notice your fat, opps! " said Melina covering her mouth as if it was an accident.

Kylie took a deep breath trying to relax.

" Don't worry sweety you can buy clothes that make you look like a girl," she said waving her ffinger up and down at Kylie's outfit.

Kylie losing control grabbed Melina by the neck and slammed her against the wall, " You wanna keep fucking with me, becauseI am sure Theodore Long wouldn't mind giving me a chance to rip your ugly ass to shreds."

Melina shaked as she was forced against the wall.

" You know what, I think that's great idea, I will go ask Teddy to fight you tonight," she said loosening her grip on Melina's throat then letting her fall to the ground, as she headed towards Teddy's office.

As Kylie had predicted Theodore Long allowed the match and as she predicted she tore Melina to pieces. When the match began Melina was in temporary control until she let Kylie up and the tables turned. After the first few minutes Kylie could have pinned her but seemed to be having more fun kicking her ass. When the match ended Melina was left unconscious and even though she was extremely aggressive and violent the crowd seemed not to mind. When the show went off the air that night Kylie seemed to be extremely angry.

" Hey are you ready," Randy asked.

" Yeah," she said sounding stressed.

" What's wrong? " he asked.

" You'll find out soon enough!" she replied.

It was ten thirty on the dot when they arrived at the restaurant and the second John and Randy saw each other they where ready to leave.

" Sit down, BOTH of you," she told then.

And both did as they where told siting down on opposite sides of Kylie.

" What's going on Kylie why is HE here? " John asked.

" I don't know what happened between you two but this fight is not going to happen, Last week you two where best friends!" said Kylie.

" Kylie, he was with some other girl," said John.

" He is just jealous he can't have you," said Randy deffensively

" John, he has every right to be with another woman. We are not dating and never will, because it would never work. As for you Randy , I don't know what would make you think that, but you both need to grow up! I can take care of myself, and if John is jealous it's his choice to admit it, not yours. You need to end this, now, it's stupid."

" He wanted to fight me and that's what he is gonna get. I never back down," John said.

" I'm not ending anything he is the one who started this," said Randy.

" Bullshit, it was you rich boy," said John.

" What ever, isn't that a thugs job, start trouble?"

John and Randy began getting worse.

" Shut Up, both of you. Do you have any idea how selfish you are being? Do you ever think of any one but your self. Let's change topic for a second. Did you ever consider how this ruins my life, Huh? No, of course not because this world is all about you. This fight isn't gonna affect you in the end, it's gonna affect Me! Who the hell do you two think you are? How are you gonna tell me thatI can't talk to my best friend in the entire world? Or who do you think you are that you can tell me whoI can and cannot date? So heres how this works. Either this fight doesn't happen or I'm gone! Actions speak louder than words though, don't they.yeah they do ,bye !" she finished then left the restaurant.

* * *

C4M- I know that it's short but i felt it needed it's own chappy. please R&R! 


	14. Heart and Home

CM- Sorry it's been so long . But I am happy to say i can update more often becauseI have most of it written for now. It's good.

Thanks to all my reviewers, My Homie ChainGangWarrior, thanx!

* * *

It was a week before Randy and John finally came to terms and two days later they where apologizing to Kylie.

At last the time had finally come, Kylie would have to return home to Massachusetts. She placed her bags in the storage compartment and took her seat. The plane ride was long and nerve racking. The entire time Kylie fiddled with a key to her house.

" Relax ky, your not going to prison," said John.

It was 6 pm when the flight landed. Kylie and John got into the rental car and drove to John's house. When they arrived John choose his usual entrance, as Kylie kept quiet.

" The Champ is here!" John said opening the door.

All of a sudden all the three of the Cena brothers appeared. John got his usual warm welcome from his brother then they turned to Kylie.

" Oh my God boys, look who finally came home!" said John's middle brother, Mike.

Kylie smiled as the guys came she gave them all hugs.

" Is it true has my most favorite daughter returned, No it can't be," said John' father.

" Oh but it is, Papa I have returned home, " Said Kylie, " what's up Mr. C."

" Not much," he said hugging Kylie.

" Well, I'm starving," said John and his brother Chris.

" I guess,I didn't miss that much," said Kylie.

" I think you did," said Chris's wife Bridgette walking in with a baby.

" Omg, Chris congratulations, John why didn't you tell me they had a baby," she said slapping him, then walking over to the baby.

" Bridgette," she said hugging her," what's his name?" she asked.

" Nicholas," she said.

" Hi, Nicholas, Hi," she said playing with the baby.

" Well its 6:30 you know what that means," said Mr.C.

" Food," said Luke (Johns youngest brother).

All the Cena's followed by Kylie entered the kitchen for dinner. They sat down at the table Kylie next to Bridgette and Luke. Kylie was happy when she found out what they where having. Chicken Marcela with butter mashed potatoes and a green salad. Dinner went that night like it did when they where in high school. Kylie and Luke started trouble and John got blamed. Through the entire dinner Kylie had the most perfect smile on her face. When dinner ended John and Kylie ended up doing dishes. They stood at the sink talking.

" What? " Kylie asked John smiling.

" Nothing," he said.

" Your lying," she said, " what's up?"

" It's just I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time," John answered.

" Like what?" asked Kylie?

" Like your a guy at the playboy mansion," said John.

" Wow, I must be really happy," she said laughing while looking at John.

" What are you laughing about," said John who flicked bubbles at her.

" Nothing," she said flicking bubbles back at him.

" Okay," said John drying the final dish.

Kylie grabbed her sweater and walked outside and sat on the back porch stairs.

" Wow, I miss this," said John following her.

" What, " asked Kylie?

" Being home, the simplicity," said John.

" Wow," said Kylie.

" What," asked John ?

" I didn't know you knew what simplicity meant," said Kylie laughing.

John laughed with her for awhile, but Kylies attention was soon drawn to the house next door.

" When are you going togo talk to him? " John asked.

" I don't think I'm gonna," she said.

" Kylie, you may not know it but your a great person, for the two weeks we weren't talkingI got so desperate I actually made up with Randy," John said.

Kylie smiled, "Will you come with me? "

" Yeah," said John understanding.

* * *

Cm- R&R hope you liked it! 


	15. Family and Friends

Me- I did it again i updated! YAY! thanks for reveiws read more it will get really good next chappy i promise.

* * *

Kylie stood on the door step of her old house. she was hesitant at first but eventually got the courage to ring the doorbell. After a few seconds the door opened revealing a young girl. Kylie was shocked but managed to speak.

" Is Kevin Mackeen here? " asked Kylie.

The young girl noticed John in the background.

" John," she said excited.

" Hi Cloey," John said.

" Yeah," said the little girl who looked no older than seven. She turned around and ran into another room.

" Daddy, some lady is here to see you," she said in a loud voice.

In the few seconds it took for her father to receive the message Kylie became nervous.

" Maybe, I shouldn't have come. I mean he has his own family now," she said .

Her father was standing at the door, " Hi John, Can I help you miss?" he asked Kylie.

Kylie slowly turned around and faced her father for the first time in ten years.

" Kylie? " he said looking at her.

She slightly nodded her head. A huge smile crossed his face at the sight of his daughter.

" Come in," he said.

Kylie reluctantly stepped back into the house which she so vaguely remembered. Her father lead her to the living room where she sat quietly on the couch waiting for his return. John sat down next to her feeling the tension.

" Relax Ky, your making me nervous," he said.

She smiled then took a deep breathe as her father reentered the room followed by an older woman, two girls one a teenager the other about seven, and a boy about 17 wearing all black.

" Kylie, this is my wife Rebecca. Rebecca this is my daughter Kylie," her father said.

" Nice to meet you ," said Kylie shaking her hand.

" Kylie this is my daughter Courtney, my son Derek, and this little girl here is my daughter Jenny," said Rebecca.

For awhile Kylie sat there talking to her fathers new family getting to know them. So far she had figured out that Courtney was the Amy of the family, Jenny was the Trish, and for some odd reason Derek was the strangely just like Kylie, but he just didn't know it. It turns out their father was killed in an accident about 3 years ago. Rebecca met her father at a conference and the rest is history.

" Kylie, their is something I'd like to show you," her father said.

Kylie stood up and followed her father up to the attic unsure of what was there. Surely enough close behind was the rest of his family. He opened the door and motioned for her to go up the stairs. She slowly walked into the attic and there it was. Kylie's room, exactly the way she left it. She covered her mouth in shock this was crazy. She walked around the room collecting past memories again, when she saw the picture of her senior prom. John stood behind her as she smiled brightly.

" Countless girls, have kissed you. But I'm the only one you took to the prom. Why is that?" she wondered.

He didn't say anything.

Kylie laughed and watched as Courtney and Derek looked around her room.

" You where head cheerleader on the varsity team," asked Courtney.

" Yeah, for two years," Kylie answered.

While being annoyed by Courtney who never stopped asking questions Kylie noticed Derek looking at her pick collection.

" You play the guitar," she asked him.

" No the drums, i just collected picks,"she answered.

" you don't talk much do you," she asked him.

He nodded no.

" Well here," she said giving him the pic collection," you can have this."

He took it in his hands and looked at it.

" this is my favorite one," she said showing him a black one that said ruck fules. Kylie handed him a paper with her cell phone number, " If you need to talk, I know what your going through," then walked away.

Derek left the room with the pick collection in hand followed by Courtney who had Kylie's pom poms.

" You know, you never told me why you picked me over all those other girls," Kylie said looking at the prom picture.

" If I told you, I'd have to kill you," he said joking.

" don't make promises you can't keep John," she said.

" It's getting late, we should go," John said.

" Yeah, sure I just have to talk to my dad really quick," Kylie said.

She walked into the kitchen where she found her father washing dishes.

" Can I talk to you," she asked him.

" sure," he answered.

" I wanna apologize for the way I left. I wanted to come back so many times but I was scared of what might happen," she said crying.

" Well you have come back now, and that's all that matters," he said.

" Thanks dad," she said hugging him. She quickly wiped her eyes and left to the Cena residence.

* * *

Me- Sorry it was so short R&R more soon 


	16. THe kiss that changes everything

HockeyFreak- Thanks for reviewing, most of you will finally get what you want, well kinda!

Disclamer- I own nothing but Kylie and her family.

* * *

"Kylie you'll be staying in John's room," said Mr. C.

" Okay," Kylie said.

" John your staying in Luke's room," said Mr. C.

" Fine," said John.

Kylie walked to John's room and sat on his bed.

" This brings back allot of memories," she said laying down.

" Like what," asked Luke.

" Like meeting you," Kylie replied.

" If I remember correctly, she also got her first kiss here," said Chris.

" Don't you have a child to be taking care of?" Kylie asked.

" from who? " asked Luke.

" Me," said Mike.

" You kissed Mike," he asked.

Kylie couldn't stop smiling, " No."

" Well then that leaves only one other person," said Luke.

" Yes Luke, Now that we all now," said Kylie.

" No what," said John walking in the room.

" That she's madly in love with you," said Mike.

" Oh yeah," said Kylie.

The entire room busted out laughing. Bridgette walked in," If you don't mind I'd like to steal my husband," she said.

" Please do," said Kylie.

A while later the room was empty except for John and Kylie. They where lying next to each other on his bed her arm across his chest.

" You know you can sleep in here if you want," Kylie said," It is your room."

" It's fine," said John.

" You should stay," she said.

" It's fine I said," he replied.

" Your lying, I know for a fact you hate sleeping in Luke's room," she said.

" I'm not staying," said John.

" And what if I make you stay," she said.

" I'd like to see you try," he said.

" Is that a bet? " she wondered.

" Yeah, no matter what you do I won't stay," he replied.

" How much are you willing to bet on that?" she asked.

" 100 dollars,"

" That nothing will make you stay," she said checking?

" Yeah," said John.

" Maybe this will change your mind," she said. Kylie leaned in and kissed John. She pulled away and looked at him.

" Maybe not anything, " he said handing her the money.

She looked at him, " Thanks."

" You won the bet," he said.

" Not for that, for everything, no matter how mad I was you always stayed." she replied.

John leaned in and kissed her once again. His lips traveled from hers to her neck and down her back.

She pulled away," I'm Sorry, I can't,"

He looked at her confused.

" It's to weird,' she said as she left the room.

* * *

Hf: Hope you liked it R&R


	17. Confessions and Football

HF: Hope you like this chappy, it's short but i thought you would like an update. Thanks to everyone that reviewed and read my story.

Disclamer: I only own Kylie and her family but that is about it. I do not own the WWE or John Cena or anything related.

* * *

That Morning

Kylie woke up that morning tired and unsure of herself as she walked into the kitchen of the Cena house. What had she done last night, what was she thinking?

" Good Morning, " said Kylie to Mr. C.

"Something wrong," he said handing her a glass of O.J. and some toast.

She just looked up at him.

" Kylie I have known you yuor entire life, what's wrong," he asked her.

" It's personal," he said.

" More personal then when your mother deid and you had no where to stay, or when you told John you loved him," he said.

" I never said that," she said.

" Must have been John," he said.

Kylie just laughed," Thanks Mr. C."

" You better get ready the '97 game starts soon," he replied.

It was 9:30 when they got to the football field.

" Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr.WWE, I was starting to think you didn't have time for us little people, said a guy from the other team.

Kylie walked up behind them, " Good Luck you guys."

" Not playing today Mac, afraid to break a nail," said Peter an old friend.

" Are you sure can handle this, allot has changed ," said Kylie!

Ò Bring it on sister," He said.

Kylie along with the four Cena's waited for the other teams QB to begin.

" Hey Peter, you have to promise not to cry when make you look bad," she said.

John watched on waiting to hear Pete's remark but the ball was about to fly. Kylie was standing on the 30 yard line when the ball went straight to Peter. She caught it by her finger tips pulled it in close and ran all the way to a touch down.

" Nice try Peter," she said, " maybe next time."

" Nice catch ," said Mike.

" Well, I did my job the rest is up to you guys," she turned around, " Luke, your in."

Kylie walked over to the bench and sat down next to Bridgette.

" where were you this morning ? " said Bridgette.

" just thinking," Kylie answered.

" Don't lie to me Kylie, what happened with John," she asked ?

" nothing " Kylie asked.

" Kylie Rayne," said Bridgette.

" I...I...Ikissed John," she said.

" and then what," said Bridgette.

" I told him I couldn't that it was to weird," she said.

" You didn't," she asnwered.

Kylie nodded yes.

Kylie and Bridgette sat in the bleachers during the game while Chris occasionally came came over to talk to her and play with the baby. Sometime during the 3rd Chris stopped playing and Kylie was back in as QB since they didn't want to hurt her. Kylie's first few throws were exceptional and they began getting better as the game progressed. In the end, Cena's team had won 30 to 27.

* * *

HF: Next chappy is gonna be great! clue: engagement! R&R 


	18. Marriage

Hc- Mu huhahhahah I'm plotting evil and your all gonna kill me! sorry its been so long here is your chappy! Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclamer- I own Kylie and the Mackeen family and Alex nothing elseI think!

* * *

When they arrived back at their house Marc was waiting on the porch.

" Hey Marc," she said hugging him.

" Hey Ky, when did you get back," he asked.

" Yesterday, so what's up," she asked.

" I have something important to tell John and the guys," he said.

" Well they are on their way," said Kylie.

She walked into the house and grabbed a bottle of water. She walked back out on to the porch where John and the guys where about 3 houses away. She stood on the lawn next to Marc and put her head down the poured water on it. The guys arrived and Kylie waited to hear Marc's news.

" John, you know that girl I was telling you about," said Marc.

" Yeah," John said.

Kylie heard her phone ringing and ran to go get it.

" Well where getting married," he said.

" Congratulations," said John.

In the house

" Kylie,"

" Hey Alex, what's up," she said.

" I have something to tell you," she said.

" What," Kylie said Curiously.

" I'm getting married," said Alex.

" To who," asked Kylie.

" His name is Marc, Marc MacNamara," said Alex.

" Your kidding right," said Kylie.

" No why," said Alex.

" I gotta go," said Kylie.

Kylie ran out the door onto the lawn.

" Tell me she's kidding," said Kylie.

" Who," said Marc.

" Alex Ryan," she said.

" How do you know Alex," said Marc.

" I cannot believe you Marrying her, She used to live next door to my mother she is my best friend in the entire world," Said Kylie.

Marc laughed as did Kylie. She took the remaining water and poured it all over Marc's head.

" Congratulations," she said laughing.

They began running around Marc chasing Kylie followed by John and Chris and Luke. Mike ran into the house and grabbed some water. When Kylie was finally caught, they poured water all over her. Kylie stood up drenched and smiling.

" Better go get your fiance," Kylie said.

" Why," Marc asked.

" Tonight, we celebrate, and if you don't go get her , I will," she said.

" Kylie, you stay away from her your a bad influence," Marc said.

" She taught me everything i know. And besides, I'm not that bad," she said with a mischievous smile.

That Night

Kylie stood next to one of her best friends in the world.

" I know you have been planning this your entire life, but i never payed attention, what are your plans? " Kylie asked.

" Well Marc has been waiting to ask John to be his best man," said Alex.

" Forget about Marc, what about you. You have to find a dress, a maid of honor, brides maids, plan the entire wedding," Kylie said excited.

" I'm getting married not you," Alex said.

" Sorry, it's just I can't believe it, this is so great for you and Marc," said Kylie.

" Yeah, it is," said Alex.

" By the way, about your dress, I know you have planned that, so spill," Kylie said.

" Well I have been thinking about it silk maybe, with embroidered flowers but it's not cheap," Alex said now as excited as Kylie.

" Don't worry about price, I will buy you what ever dress you want," said Kylie.

" That is my parents job," said Alex.

" Alex, you are the closest thing I have ever had to a sister, Whether you like it or not I would by you the world before I would by myself a pair of shoes," Kylie said.

Alex smiled, " Thanks Kys. But I have one question," she said.

" What," said Kylie.

" Will you be my Maid of Honor," she asked," Oh, and what happened,"

Kylie laughed," Yes, and i don't know what your talking about."

" Kylie Mackeen, I have known you my entire life, Don't lie to me," she said.

" I'd rather no talk about it," said Kylie.

" fine then,If you need me you know where to find me " she wondered.

" Yeah," said Kylie hesitantly.

Alex laughed," I will never understand you!"

" I like it that way, come on we have to go," Kylie said.

The Club

Kylie walked through the door of the club with her arm wrapped around Alex's.

" Okay, are you ready? What ever you do don't mention my moving," Kylie said.

" Why not, is there something i should know," Alex said.

" For the bit of sanity left in body please don't," said Kylie.

Alex and Kylie made their way to the table where the four Cena boys where siting along with Marc and Bridgette.

" You know only you would pick a kareoke bar," said Kylie.

" I thought you'd like it," said Mike.

Alex sat on Marc's lap and Kylie sat down next to John.

" So how is it you met my best friend in the whole entire world," asked Alex.

Kylie placed her hands over her face, " No,No,No," she said embarrassed.

" We where at our lockers and she came flying past me and ran into John, She was being chased by a senior cheerleader," said Marc.

" Sounds like Kylie," said Alex.

" That's great but we're not here to talk about me. Tonight is all about you guys. Bartender, a round of shots please," Kylie said.

The waiter placed 8 shots on the table which where all picked up, " To Marc and Alex," Kylie said.

" Hey Kylie, you should sing," said Bridgette.

" What," Kylie said.

" Yeah Kys you should," said Alex.

" No, i shouldn't," said Kylie.

" You can sing," said John.

" No, no i cannot," said Kylie.

" Yes she can! Come on Kylie sing for me," said Alex with a puppy dog look on her face.

Kylie looked around the table to Bridgette who had a similar look on her face.

" Damn you, Let's go," said Kylie.

" What do you mean," said Bridgette.

" Your both coming with me," said Kylie.

" I don't sing," said Bridgette.

" So what are we singing," asked Kylie.

" your singing This," said Alex pointing to Bad by Willa Ford.

Kylie shook her head, " I will get you back for this!"

" Sure you will," they said simultaneously.

So Kylie began to sing and was pretty good. Kylie the only one unattached decided to start trouble. She sat down and hoped off the stage then walked to the center of the club and began dancing.

Bridgette looked at Alex," You did it!" she said nervous.

When the song ended everyone clapped for Kylie as she bowed. She walked back over to the table and took a seat next to Alex.

" Thanks buddy," said Kylie hugging Alex.

" What for" she said creeped out.

" These ," said Kylie dropping a bunch of napkins on the table that all had numbers on them.

" Now if you don't mind, I think i would like to go dance," said Kylie smiling.

Kylie went out to the dance floor and a while later she disappeared but was found talking to the band on stage.  
Alex watched Kylie knowing she was up to something.

" Excuse is there a Marc and Alex here," asked the lead singer.

Alex and Marc reluctantly stood up.

" Ladies and Gentlemen Newlyweds," the singer said.

The crowd of people started clapping for them along with Kylie. The song My girl started to play and Kylie made her way back over to the table. Marc and Alex stood in the middle of the club dancing.

" My work is done here," said Kylie grabbing her coat and leaving the club.

She was outside unlocking her car when John came up behind her.

" Why didn't you ever tell me you could sing like that," he asked.

" You never asked," she replied.

" about the other night," said John.

" just forget it," said Kylie as she got into her car and left.

They shot the video all of Sunday and John and Kylie made it home by Monday for Raw. It must have been hours before Kylie finally left Massachusetts.

* * *

Hc: bet you thought John and Kylie were getting married! hah I'm so damn evil! R&R please! 


	19. Messin' With Mr C

HC: Not much feed back on the last chappy but all is good. I am gonna try and update weekly if I can but you never know. Anyways hope you like it. New Boo coming soon!

Disclaimer- I own Kylie, her Family and any other unknown person. I also own this story!

Chapter 19 

8 months later

Kylie pulled the E.G. band up her arm as she finished dressing before her match.  
She walked down the Raw hallway casually she was appraoched by Lita and Edge. She kept walking in attempt to stay unnoticed but was quite unsatisfactory.

" Hey Babe have you seen Cena anywhere?"

" No, I think he's at home with his Dad, taking care of him you know," said Lita.

" I'm sorry did you say something, I don't speak Slutty hoe," said Kylie walking away.

Lita attacked Kylie from behind throwing into the wall. Kylie began to fight back knocking Lita away from her when Edge speared her through the screen behind them. Edge helped Lita as they disappeared from the scene. Dx was walking down the hallway when Shawn saw Kylie laying there motionless. Shawn raced over to make sure Kylie was okay while Hunter went to go get a medic. As the medics arrived on the scene Shawn had gotten Kylie's attention and she managed some movement. The Medics with the help of Shawn and Hunter carried Kylie to the back.

" Thanks guys," said Kylie getting up.

" wow,wow,wow, sit down there Kid," said Shawn.

" What happned," said Hunter.

" I'll worry about that," she said holding onto her ribs.

" Are you okay," asked the medic.

" I'm fine," said Kylie getting up, " I have been worse in condition than this."

" The ECW days, big fan," said Shawn.

" Really," said Kylie in disbelief," anyways, I owe you guys," she said leaving.

" bye," said Dx.

Later that night

Kylie watched behind the scenes minutes before the Edge and Carlito match began. She was gonna get that Bitch and she was gonna get her tonight. Kylie might have bruised her ribs but Lita was gonna feel the pain.

" Hey Ky,How ya feeling," said Trish accompanied by Carlito.

" Like that Bitch is gonna pay, first she attacks you, then Mr. C, and has the nerve to come after me? I can't stand when people mess with my family! She's gonna get hit, She's goona get hit so hard she'll be out for the next month," said Kylie frustrated.

" Aww I am family? and I thought you weren't related to John," said Trish.

" Ofcourse, and that's not the point. I am gonna show her pain like never before."

" Just let me get her first," said Trish.

" One hit, I'm not promising anything after that," said Kylie walking away.

Trish laughed as her and Carlito began to talk," She's crazy, tha's cool."

" That's Ky," said Trish.

Kylie pulled the hood over her head as she pushed her way through the audience into the front row. She watched the match closely as Trish knocked Lita to the ground. She waited and waited until she found her opertune moment,  
She pulled the hood of the sweater back as she quietly jumped over the barricade. She croucheddown low and the crownd began to cheer.

" well this is a crazy night, seems Kylie has joined us out here," said Jr.

" watch out Lita," said King.

" Wait a second here comes John Cena," said Jr.

She didn't know why and she didn't care. She set up real low to give backthe pain. Lita turned to face Kylie who ran her straight into the steel steps laying her out.  
They crowd went on cheering louder and louder as Kylie stood up. She turned around to see about ten cops holding some one down. She moved around the ring to get a closer look and saw none other than John Cena.

HC: Well hope you liked, now send reviews plz or I'll stop writting.


	20. Hello Rob! ohhh Gold!

HC: Thank you for all the reviews I appreciate it. And I forget to have my 50 reviews party!(partying) Thanks to Chain Gang Warrior my 1st and 50th review! You rock and so does everyone else!

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Chapter 20 

Kylie sat in the Divas locker room watching as John threw Egde into the water.

" That is so hot," said Kylie.

" In a homicidal kind of way," replied Trish.

" No way, I love how he's so protective and anti-authority," said Kylie smiling.

" Why don't you just get with him already?" asked Trish.

" because...I have a boyfriend," she replied Kylie hesitantly.

" oh yeah, Rob..He's hot,"said Trish.

" I know and back off he's mine," said Kylie playfully.

Kylie and Trish began play fighting when Kylie's phone rang. Trish grabbed the phone out of her hand and answered it.

" Hello?"

" Wassup?"

" Yo Kyle"

" That's not Kylie...who is this?"

" This is Trish Stratus," said Trish with a smile.

" Can I talk to my girlfriend please Trish"

" it's your boyfriend," said Trish handing Kylie the phone.

" Really thanks," said Kylie answering the phone," Hello?"

" Hey Ky," said Rob.

" What's up?"

" Are you free later?"

" yeah why?" she wondered.

" Nick is having this Party we wondering if you wanted to come?" said Rob.

" Yeah, Kylie you got to come it'll be off the hook," said Nick.

" yeah," said Mikey.

" I don't know Nick, do I finally get to meet Orlando Bloom?" asked Kylie joking.

"uhhhhh..,"

Kylie laughed," Yeah I'll be there."

" Bring Trish," said Mikey," she sounds hot."

" Oh she is," said Kylie.

Just then Torrie and Dawn Marie came crashing into the Divas locker room.

" We need to talk," said Torrie quickly.

" Now," said Dawn Marie sternly.

"Okay," said Trish.

" Rob I've gotta go girl stuff, bye,"said Kylie hanging up with him.

" What's goin' on guys," said Trish questioningly.

" Lita's got the belt," said Torrie.

" yeah I know," said Trish.

" She says she can beat anyone," said Dawn.

" and...," said Vicki coming out of the shower.

" Some one needs to take her out," said Torrie aggravated.

" On of us," said Dawn Marie.

" I'll do it," said Kylie.

" Ky are you ready for this? It's a big deal," said Trish looking at the yougest Diva in the room.

" Yeah, I have faught bigger, crazier, and more dangerous, Lita is nothing compaired to ECW," said Kylie consouling the group.

" I don't know Kylie," said Vicki.

" I can do this, remember that thing about having some of the greatest trainers? Trish, Sabu, Ivory, Shawn Micheals, Jeff Hardy, Vam Dam," she said listing a few.

" She does have a point," said Torrie.

" It's all settled Kylie is getting the gold," said Torrie with a smile.

" Okay," said Trish.

It was settled, Kylie and Lita for the belt. Kylie had wanted the title more then anything waiting for her opportunity. The time had finally come and Kylie was gonna get her chance. Now all she had to do was hope nothing went wrong.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

HC: Chapter 19, it's late and I'm really sorry, more soon! Sad news though(I think its sad) the end is near.


	21. Falling down into the wreckage

Hockey Chica- Sorry it's been so long, school and soccer have got me tangled. But here is you update!

* * *

Kylie focused on Lita and nothing around her as she stood on the top rope preparing to do her double back moonsault. She landed it perfectly and covered Lita, The one, two, three seemed to last forever but it came and it didn't really sink in. She raised her hand in victory and then her new title with it. She walked to the back in shock, she knew the battle wasn't over but right now she was champion

1 Week Later

Kylie saw as Lita came up the hallway alone. She knew something bad was gonna happpen so she was gonna make this her advantage.

She walked upto Lita,"If you interfere today..You'll answer to me!"

"Am I supposed to be afraid of you? hah, I could beat you any day," she replied.

"You don't have to be afriad, but as for beating me...last time I checked I was champion," said Kylie.

From the Diva's locker room Kylie watched the match and saw as Lita through the chair into the ring. She quickly made her way to the ramp just in time. AS the ref threw Lita from ringside Kylie stood at the top of the ramp waiting for Lita.  
screaming at the ref Lita payed no attention to Kylie standing behind her. When she was close enough to touch kylie spun her around and the pair began fighting.  
They went on and on until eventually Kylie's hit was re-directed and cashed off the ramp.  
Meanwhile, with the assitance of Dx John retained his title. Kylie in pain from the landing tryed moving to make sure she was okay.

"Amy? Are you okay?" she asked grogilly.

"Yeah," replied Amy(lita).

"Next time we fight..let's do it in the ring," said Kylie.

"Agreed," said Lita.

The two women layed there in a messy heap waiting for the peramedics to come. It wasn't long before Edge was at Lita's side. Kylie layed there with her eyes closed trying to think of snything but the pain when she felt some one's hand slip into hers. She opened her eyes to be looking into the familiar crystal blues of John Cena.

"What happened?" he asked.

"well," she said pushing herself up and falling back down,"I don't remember."

"Psycho Barbie did a huricanrada and almost killed them," said Edge.

"Thanks Adam, I love you too," said Kylie.

Lita laughed as the peramedics finally were starting to arrive.

"And you did this why?" asked John curiously.

" How slow can you be John?" asked Lita," Because of you!"

" Me," he asked confused," you think I can't handle my own problems?"

" Yeah that's it, I threw myself and amy 10 ft. into metal, wood and cables because you can't take care of your own problems, or Maybe because it was written. That's always a good reason,"she managed.

Lita laughed and let out a slight gasp of pain.

"so..."

"John." she asked.

"hmm."

"Did you win?"

"Yeah," said John.

"Good!" said Lita.

Edge looked at Lita confused.

"If Psycho Barbie threw me through this table for no reason we would have had a problem," she explained.

The Paramedics finally came and lifted Lita and Kylie onto stretchers. John and Edge followed the two girls all the way to the hospital but where forced to stay in the waiting room while the pair was checked out. Joh who had Kylie's bag at his side could feel the constant vibration of her phone on his leg. He opened the bag and picked up the phone looking at the name.

"Who is it?" asked Edge.

"Rob?" said John unsure.

"Ohh right, the boyfriend," said Edge.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah they have been dating for like four months," said Edge.

"I can't believe she didn't tell me," said John.

Just as the nurse came to tell them they could visit John picked up his stuff and left.

"Where's John?" asked Kylie as Edge walked into the room she was sharing with Lita.

"He Left," said Edge.

"Why?"

"I don't know, but your boyfriend kept calling," said Edge.

"How did John know about Rob?"

Edge didn't answer but Lita happily slapped him across the back of his head for Kylie.  
Now feeling totally horrible she picked up the phone and dialed the California number.

"You've reached Rob can't make it to the phone ...,"

"Rob, it's Kylie," she began.

"hello," said a womens voice.

"Is Rob there?" asked Kylie.

"We're kind of buisy," she said giggling.

"Who is this?" asked Kylie.

"Rob's girlfriend," she said.

"Well can you tell Rob his WIFE says it's over," Kylie slammed the phone down and sunk into her bed.

Her days with Rob were over and Her problems with John were just begining. Again!

* * *

R&R Much appreciated! Much Luv to Kylie's 2 chappy Bf Rob Hoffman(And I meam no offense about the cheating thing it's just how the story goes). More soon, Hopefully. 


	22. Big Mouth and Bischoff

HockeyChica-Sorry it's been so long since the last update. I was sent a question about Kylie having three last names so I'll clear it up now. Mackeen is her dad's last name, her mom's last name is, and she's not really a trump. Thanks to all my reviewers and readers. 

Disclaimer: I own only Kylie and her family. Not the WWE, John Cena or any of it's affiliates.

* * *

Kylie sat in the back thinking about how screwed up last week was when Lita walked in.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Bischoff's looking for you," said Lita.

"What the hell is Bitchoff doing here?" she asked.

"Vince made him general manager for the night," replied Lita.

"Oh yippee," she said getting up and leaving," Tell him I'm busy."

She stepped out of the door and saw Edge and Randy. She turned to walk the other way but they grabbed her by the arms and dragged her to Bischoff's office.

"I'm gonna kill you," she said to no one in particular.

Unhappily she walked into Bischoff's office.

"Thanks boys," said Eric.

Kylie stood there less then excited to be seeing Eric Bischoff especially back in power.

"Kylie," he said with a smile on his face," Last time I saw you you were laughing while I was being thrown in the garbage."

"Well, it was funny…jeez Eric have you showered since then? Could we crack a window please?"

"Wise cracks like that are why you're fighting tonight," he said angrily.

"I'm shaking in my boots," she said.

"You should be because tonight…your opponent is…Umaga!"

" No prob, but next week…I'm comin' after you!" said Kylie.

Kylie dragged along by Coach headed out to the ring where she stood less than eager to be fighting Umaga. She waited until he came and Coach through her at him. She backed away and when he came at her she quickly moved out of the way. He chased her around the ring for a few moments until she went in the corner and drop kicked him in the face. The ref's attention was diverted to Umaga when Alejandro hit Kylie in the back of the head with a chair. Umaga picked up the dead weight and did a Samoan slam. He dragged her over to the corner where he was setting her up when John came running down to the ring. They started exchanging blows but John was to quick and he knocked Umaga out of the ring.

He went over to the corner to check on Kylie," Kylie are you okay," he said.

She didn't answer she only sat there almost unconscious.

He put his hands behind her head to hold her neck up.

"Kylie, I need you to talk to me," he said.

"John," she said almost whispering.

"I'm here for you Kylie,' he said.

" I love you John," she said.

John froze up; the paramedics came out to take care of Kylie as he went on ranting about Eric Bischoff and Umaga.

..:::Mean While in back:::..

The trainer had a wet cloth on Kylie's head to help wake her up. She sat up slowly leaning against the wall, her body was in pain and her head was pounding.

"Do you have like a Tylenol or something," she asked now holding the wet cloth.

"You can't take anything until we're sure you don't have a concussion," said the trainer.

"I'm fine my eyes aren't glazed over, I can talk, I'm not blacked out, so will you just give me the damn Tylenol," said Kylie.

" Feisty even after being knocked out with a chair," said Lita.

"Don't get me started," said Kylie.

"What did you say to him out there," asked Lita.

"Who?" asked Kylie?

"John," said Lita.

Kylie began to think," oh please just shoot me."

"What," asked Lita.

" I told him I love him," said Kylie.

With that last sentence John walked through the door," Could you excuse us for a minute Amy," he said.

" Sure," she said getting up quickly and leaving but not before smiling at Kylie.

John sat down on the table in front of her………………

* * *

HockeyChica- Hahahahaha the evil cliffhanger, review if you want more! Thanks for reading! 


	23. LOL

ILuvMySabres48: Okay here it is Chapter 23! You have waited forever for this or it seems. Seeing as it's regents week I will probably finish the story this week only two more chappie!

Thanks to lonley-4-life, Nicole and i.wish.cena.was.in.my.bed for reviewing I really really appreciate it and everyone who reviewed

48 48 48 48 48 48 48 48 48 48 48 48 48 48 48 48 48 48 48 48 48 48 48 48 48 48 48 48 48 48 48 48

John sat down on the table infront of her as Kylie took a deep breath, she knew why he was there. She tried her best not to seem nervous, she wasn't sure why she said it but she knew he would want an answer.

"How are you feeling," he asked her sweetly.

"Um..fine," she said quietly.

"When we were out there you said that..." he began.

"I love you, I said that I loved you," said Kylie turning pink in the cheeks.

"Yeah, Did you mean it?" asked John equally as nervous as Kylie but hiding it much better.

Kylie sat there quiet for a moment then shook her head yes and here and John lived Happily ever after. Kylie flashed back to reality trying to figure out the answer to his question. She didn't know and she never had to think about it until now. Where the guy she had known her whole life sat before her. That sexy brown haired, blue-eyed man asking if she loved him. Her best friend in the whole world wanted to know.  
She opened her mouth to answer when Coach came in telling John his match was about to start.  
John looked at Kylie for an answer but she remained silent. He left the room and headed to the ring determined and ready to fight Umaga and Alejandro.  
Kylie watched from the back as The match began when Lita came back into the room.

"You told him you did, didn't you?" asked Lita.

"What?" asked Kylie slightly mad.

"That you loved him," asked Lita.

"You were listening to my conversation?" said Kylie.

"No, John told Randy what happened, Randy told Adam and Wha-la," said Lita.

"I didn't answer him," said Kylie not angry anymore pushing the hair out of her face.

"Your kidding, How hard can it be? Yes John I love you," said Lita suprised.

"How do you know that?" said Kylie,"How am I suposed to know If I love him?"

Lita just smiled and grabbed her cellphone made some quick phone calls and Then dragged Kylie to the locker room.

"How long have you known him?" asked Lita.

"14 years," she answered.

"What's the longest you've been away from him," asked Lita.

"2 years when I joined Ecw," said Kylie.

"What's the longest you ever dated a guy he didn't like?" asked Lita.

"What's that have to do with anything?" said Kylie.

"Answer the question," said Lita sternly.

"A week," said Kylie truthfully.

The two walked into the Diva's locker room to see the numerous Diva's scattered around the room.  
Kylie sat there listening as the Lita had the Diva's talking about how they knew John loved Kylie and she loved him.

"One time when I was with John he called me Kylie," said Dawn Marie laughing.

"And you ditched a spa day once just so you could hang out with John and the guys," said Maria.

"You totally kicked Amy's ass because she was using him," said Vicki.

They went on and on but Kylie's attention was drawn to the screen. John was laying on the mat Umaga was about to do the Samoan drop and Alejandro picked up the cigar box. She quickly ran from th locker room.

"Where are you going?" asked the Diva's exiting after her.

"I love him," shouted Kylie running through the arena.

She pushed her way through the unsuspecting crowd hopped over the barrier and hid at the side of the ring.  
When she could see Alejandro standing on the ring distracting the ref she got up onto the third turnbuckle.  
The cowd cheered and everyone looked to see what was going on. Kylie smiled then jumped knocking Alejandro off the ring and distracting Umaga who John happily did the Fu to and won the match. Kylie some how managing To pull herself in the ring walked over to John and raised his hand in Victory. She looked over at him smiling then hugged her best friend in the whole wold.

"Yes," She whispered in his ear,"I do love you."

Kylie rolled out of the ring and headed to the back when John came up behind her turned her around and kissed.  
They pulled away and Kylie couldn't help but smile she was so happy.

"I love you too," Kylie blushed madly as John picked her up and carried her bridal style to the back.

48 48 48 48 48 48 48 48 48 48 48 48 48 48 48 48 48 48 48 48 48 48 48 48 48 48 48 48 48 48 48 48

IluvMySabres48: Thanks alot for reading, please R&R! 


	24. Cena say What?

Author: Alas I have updated. I've probably been forgotten, it is my fault. This time I honestly have the end!

cassymae: Thanks for reviewing!

J.C.'sbabygirl423: thanks, I appreciate it!

* * *

8 months later

Kylie stood at the alter behind Alex listening as the priest read the vows. She looked across the way her eyes meeting John's and she smiled thinking of the past two years and everything that happened between the couple. She found relief in the fact that they made it through and none the less together.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Everyone cheered for the newly married Alex and Marc as they made there way out of the church into the limo.

Later 

"The Best man and Maid of Honor, John Cena and Kylie MacKeen," said the announcer.

The room erupted in cheers as the John and Kylie emerged arms linked. Moments later Alex and Marc showed up and the room filled with noise. Kylie ran over to her best friend congratulating her on her new life.

"Alex, congratulations I wish you so much happiness," said Kylie hugging her.

"Kylie, your suffocating me," said Alex smiling.

"Sorry," said Kylie backing away smiling.

"This has been such an amazing day, I'm so happy you were here for me," said Alex.

"I'd never be anywhere else," said Kylie reassuringly.

The Dj called Marc and Alex up for their first dance. Kylie laying her head on John's shoulder smiled at the thought. John put his head down whispering in Kylie's ear before guiding her outside. Kylie sat down on the stone railing, John stood in front of her his hands shoved in his pockets.

"You made me make a decision once between my Best Friend and my Girlfriend," said John.

The thought was fresh in Kylie's mind, she knew his choice and frankly it scared her.

"I made the mistake of choosing my girlfriend and I almost lost you because of it."

"What's going on John," asked Kylie?

"I don't think we should date anymore," said John.

Kylie froze in shock unable to speak.

* * *

Please Review!! 


	25. It's Over! FOREVER!

Author: Like I would end it that way? Hah this is my baby. It's actually kind of sad it's over tear

* * *

"Kylie Anne Marie MacKeen, say you'll be with me forever. Marry Me," he said getting down on his knee and revealing an engagement ring.

Kylie began to cry he had just broke her heart and put it back together in thirty seconds. She felt a rush and said nothing, John got up looking into her eyes waiting for an answer.

"Yes," she said hugging him.

They kissed passionately before pulling apart.

Kylie slapped him playfully and smiled,"Don't you ever do that to me again!"

John just smiled deviously and kissed his fiancee.

The two rejoined the after party heading out to the dance floor, Kylie with butterflies in her stomach and a smile plastered on her face.

"Mind if I steal her for a dance," said Marc?

John didn't say anything, he just took the opportunity to dance with Alex.

"Congratulations Marc," said Kylie happily.

"Why? I'm already married. Your the news now," said Marc spinning Kylie.

"How'd you know?" she wondered.

"You think he didn't tell me? I'm insulted," said Marc smiling.

Kylie just laughed.

"Treat him good Kylie," said Marc on a more serious note.

"You know I will," she said before kissing Marc on the cheek and the dance ended.

"Marc told me the news, congratulations," said Alex.

"Thanks," said John.

"Your a great guy John, She's lucky to have you."

"No I'm lucky to have her," said John with a smile.

Alex couldn't help but smile at the thought, she was incredibly happy for her friend.

John and Kylie met back up in the middle of the dance floor, a slow dance had come on.

"This one goes out to John and Kylie, they just got engaged," said the Dj.

"It's about time," yelled Mr. C.

Anyone in the room who knew the couple laughed. Kylie smiled then kissed John passionately. She could tell from now on, everything was going to be good.  
Fin.

* * *

Thank You to everyone who has Read from begining to end and reviewed. Thank You Ms.PhillippinesSuperStar and ChainGangKiller you've read it all. You guys rock...thanks again! 


End file.
